Chapter 2: I get an unexpected visit
by Aegis Green
Summary: Percy's year at Goode High School has been surprisingly quiet. Until two hippocami approach him on his vacation at the beach. IT is coming. Percy has no idea what it means. Percy along with Annabeth and Grover go back to Camp Half-Blood to ask Chiron for help. An old enemy of the Olympians return. Will Percy, Grover and Annabeth be able to save Camp Half-blood?


** Chapter 2: I get an unexpected visit **

Annabeth and I reached Camp Half-Blood half an hour ago. The only way to get there is through Half Blood Hill. To mortals it just looked like a regular strawberry farm.

But some people like my mom, Sally Jackson, my friend Rachel, Luke's mom, May Castellan could see through mist. Before we entered camp we said hi to Peleus the

dragon guarding Thalia's tree. Thalia's tree gave the camp a magical border that kept all non-demigods away from camp. As well as monsters and mortals and- you get

the point. As soon as we entered we looked for Grover. After about 10 minutes we found him. He had a worried look on his face.

"What happened? Tell me everything," Grover said.

"How did you know?" I said.

"Satyrs can read emotions remember?"

"It doesn't matter, we just have to get to Chiron and tell him what happened," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, Annabeth's right let's go to Chiron"

"I think he's at the archery range teaching his class"

As soon as we got to the archery range we looked for Chiron. Chiron is a centaur. He used to be my ancient Greek teacher when I was twelve. Back then I lead a

pretty normal life but that was because I didn't know I was a half-blood yet. So I was pretty much living the dream except for the fact that my mom had to marry Smelly

Gabe to keep my scent 'hidden' from monsters. When we finally found Chiron he was first to speak but his impression was pretty much the same as Grover's.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth what's with that worried look on your face? It's a beautiful day, no reason to be sad," he had said.

"Well it was the last day of my school and as soon as I got off the bus an _empousa_ appeared..."

Annabeth and I took turns explaining, but she only started when I got to the beach part of course. Chiron's expression changed from happy to confused to scared.

"We should go consult the oracle before we jump to conclusions"

I, like always was the one who went up to the oracle. The oracle was as dull as always. The only good part was that my friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I walked up

the stairs and the candles lit up. _I am the spirit of Delphi, __speaker __of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach speaker and ask._

"Two hippocami approached me on the beach and they said _IT_ was coming."

_ 5 half-bloods shall answer the call_

_ That will decide if Olympus shall rise or fall_

_ Yet a lot shall be done to complete this quest_

_ Where all friendship shall be put to the test_

_ An old enemy too long ago_

_ One of the Olympians biggest foes_

As soon as I got down I told Chiron, Annabeth and Grover everything.

"What did she say, did she hurt you did she try to make a move on you?" she said with a worried look while hugging me.

"She did nothing"

"Can we hear that prophecy now, Perce"

"She said..."

Before I could finish I was interrupted by Mr. D or in other words Dionysus.

"Well, well ,well if it isn't Peter Johnson and his girlfriend Annie Bell,"

"It's Percy Jackson and Annabeth," I muttered with an angry voice

"Percy don't"

I knew she could tell that I wanted to punch him in the face and gut. That was one of the things I loved about her. She knew how much I hated him. He didn't even

bother to ask for my name when I first arrived at Camp. He didn't bother to remember anyone's name no matter who their godly parent was or is. He would always

say your name purposely wrong. In my opinion he should be band from wine forever because I knew it would kill him of course. But he couldn't be killed because he

was immortal but they could die if people stopped believing in him or if people stopped doing what he did. Two summers ago we went into Deadalus's labyrinth

which is where we met the god of the wild, Pan. He said that since people were destroying forests to make space for cities, towns and other stuff. So if people stopped

planting grape vines and making wine he would fade just like Pan. But sometimes he 'accidentally' said your right name if he was in a good mood.

"I know but it's just that he's so annoying"

"Percy please, the last thing we need is a fight," she said lacing her fingers around mine

"Fine"

"Percy, please the prophecy?" said Chiron

"I couldn't care less, I'm out," said Mr. D

"That stupid jerk," I muttered

"Percy?"

"She said _5 half-bloods shall answer the call"_

_"__That will decide if Olympus shall rise or fall"_

_"__Yet a lot shall be done to complete this quest"_

"Oh boy, just perfect"

"Continue Percy, and no more interruptions please"

"Annabeth, Grover"

"_ Where all friendship shall be put to the test"_

_"__An old enemy too long ago"_

_"One of the Olympians biggest foes"_

"Well, the oracle said 5 half-bloods. The three of you are part of this the two other people will be chosen by you," Chiron said

We and by we I meant me, Grover and Annabeth decided that Annabeth would be picking a girl from either the Apollo Cabin, the Athena Cabin or the Ares Cabin. I

hesitated for the Ares Cabin because of two reasons. One, Ares was a god on my bad side. Two, Clarisse hates me because I broke her electric spear. Grover and I

would pick a boy from Apollo's Cabin or from the Ares Cabin. Of course I would pick my brother if he was there. But, he was with my dad practicing fighting. He's not

really what you call a natural born fighter. After lots of thinking, we made our choice of half-blood: Clarisse from the Ares Cabin and I picked Austin from the Apollo

Cabin. We picked these people because we wanted our team to be strong, firm and stable. For good fighting of course.

We got tired of the list so we didn't continue. After we told Chiron he said that we should leave at first light. We all started to pack. We all packed lots of nectar and

ambrosia. We also packed a lot of drachmas and real money. Before we left I held my minotaur home in my hand. I remember the first time I tried to get into camp.

Believe me, it was not a good memory. I did not understand a thing about demigods when we got here. I starred at the fountain my dad installed to keep in touch

with family. There were still 5 drachmas in there I figured I might as well ask help from my dad before I go.

_"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." "Show me, Poseidon!"  
_

Then there was a mist for a few seconds then my dad appeared and unfortunately, she hates me, a lot. But I'm used to it I have a lot of enemies.

"Oh, hello Percy. Amphitrite! Percy's here!"

"Like I care. He didn't do anything to help in our battle."

"Sorry Percy, now what do you want?"

"I'm about to go on a quest and I was hoping that you'd help me," I said

"Sure, of course"

"Dad, when I was on the beach the other day. Two _hippocami_ said _IT_ was coming and that they were doing everything to stop it. What is _IT_?"

"I don't know Percy. But I will tell you if I find out."

After that, the mist disappeared and I was alone in my room holding the minotaur horn. When I got outside Annabeth rushed out and hugged me. She said that we

didn't have a ride. Then I kissed her on the cheek and said we could use Pegasus. I called Black Jack out.

"Hey Black Jack, my friends and I need a ride could you ask four of your friends to help us?"

_"Ok boss. Could we get some sugar cubes first?"_

"You know those are bad for you."

After a lot of agreements Black J. finally agreed that's what I call him Black J. I ran to my friends excluding Clarisse. We got on our pegasus and went flying. I had a lot

of courage because I was alongside Annabeth and my friends exclude Clarisse again. The only thing I was worried about is that I'm in my fathers enemies domain and

that I had no idea what we were up against.


End file.
